


DN - At Night

by Vehuel



Category: Death Note, Death Note & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Light, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in the Dark, Top L, don't know how to tag, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 14:29:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3981553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vehuel/pseuds/Vehuel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Things that happen at night should stay between the two of them. Secret, and covered in darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	DN - At Night

The room was dark and slightly chilly.

But Light wasn't feeling the cold.

How could he, with the hot body of L draped on his back, pressing against his shoulder blades and between his legs, feeling that hot hard cock thrusting inside of him, stretching his insides...

Light moaned, the muscles of his legs quivering atop L's, trying to rise his body in order to impale himself on that thick organ that was making him cry out.

"Shh..." whispered L in his hear, warm breath against the shell making him shudder and release a tiny whimper.

L was smiling against his neck, he could feel it, while he thrusted inside of him, rocking him against the wall, his arms the only things that prevented him from smacking his face.

The bed frame creaked and hit the wall with a thud, and Light arched into L's body, trying to take him deeper, utterly loving the feeling of the detective's warm hands on his hips, holding him in place, while he fucked him in the dark of their room.

L increased his thrusts, and suddenly he was hitting Light's prostate with deadly accuracy. Light mewled and cried, shifting his hips and feeling the hot coils of his impending climax settle low in his belly.

"Please..." he begged, one of his hands detaching from the wall and going lower, trying to grab his turgid erection, bobbing into the air and in desperate need of friction.

"No" answered L, grabbing that hand and put it back in place. "You will come like this, only from my cock in your ass, and nothing else."

The pace increased, and Light couldn't do anything but thrust back, feeling the hardness of L's chest against his back and the sound of skin slapping against skin, the light sting of his quivering thighs, tired of holding him upright, on his knees on the bed, to be fucked against the wall.

And then, felt L's control snap, and the detective's fingers clench hard on his hipbones, forming bruises, and thrusting him back and down on his cock, harder and faster, and with a cry Light came, white stripes of come painting the concrete before him.

He slumped slightly, limp and pliant, letting his head rest back against L's shoulder, and moaned lightly, the hammering of L's cock against his prostate sending aftershock through his body.

With a shudder, L finally came, filling him with his hot load. Light whimpered at the perception, secretly loving being filled like that.

And he smiled, searching the other's lips with his own.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Well, it seems my Muse (Adam) is restless lately. I haven't been writing for ages, and then bam, at 7 in the morning, he makes me write this... thing.
> 
> As usual, it doesn't make any sense.
> 
> Let me know if I made mistakes, English is not my first language and I'm not sure about anything I write.
> 
> If you point mistakes out, I'll try to correct them! So...
> 
> Well...
> 
> Bye! *vanishes*


End file.
